Dripping Moonlight
by Freakydotcom
Summary: shounen ai. DaixSato. an old fic.. was my first. be gentle.. lol.. it kinda irritates me that this fic's so innocent.. but cute.. really.. pats the younger me...


I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL and blah de blah de blah! Copyright: Yukiru Sugisaki.. blah de blah..

* * *

_:DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANNA WASTE YOUR TIME:_

_Free talk_

_Freaky: OOOOOh-Kay ppl! My first fic ever! I was… soooo… innocent? I wrote this fic.. nearly a year ago.. Today, when I read this fic again… I was like… what…the..fuck… did I write this? SOOO MANY grammar mistakes! Omg.. I know that I sucked ass.. but… this fic.. has a lot of mistakes.. oh what the hell.. still luv it! It's cute! Read it…_

_(the author's note you're gonna read now is the "old" one…… it's.. weird..)_

* * *

Freaky: sniff.. my first fanfic.. Oh ya, btw. My English s-u-c-k-s, so please.. be prepared. And please.. _please_ remove the rotten tomatoes… I don't need 'em.. 

Daisuke: you are cruel, Freaky. looking sadly at Freaky

Dark: Yeah, when did I become such a sissy? Grr…

Hiwatari: … you just destroyed my proud….

Freaky: don't hate me… whimper

(pssst.. by the way.. _enjoy, ne?_)

/../Dark

/../ Daisuke

:..: Hiwatari

:..: Krad

* * *

**Dripping Moonlight **

"AARGH!"

Daisuke woke up with fear written all over his big ruby eyes. Panting, so fast, that he choked. Ice cold sweat drops ran down his goose bump covered body.

/Dark! Wake up Dark/

/ZZz…/

/DARK/

/Zz.. ah.. urg.. What's up with you, you freak? I was having such a good dream/

/Dark/

Dark went silent. He could feel something was wrong… Daisuke had a very serious tone in his voice.

/Daisuke…/

/The… the dream! Hi... Hiwatari-kun is in danger/

/Whaat? Creepy boy's in danger? Pft../

Of course, the concern in Dark's heart melted away.

/Daisuke, you were dreaming. Creepy boy is dangerous! His kickass triple karate black belt makes him untouchable. Well.. nearly untouchable.. I can take him with my little finger.. snicker.. But, I mean, damn, that boy is surrounded with a 3m layer of ice/

/… Dark… I dreamt of Hiwatari being attacked by… _Krad_. It all seemed so realistic! I'm really worried. Are you _sure_ that he's okay/

/…hm…/

/…Dark/

/Dai-chan.. Are you sure, that the dream wasn't just a nightmare/

/I… I'm not sure, the dream was so realistic, I've never had a dream like this one. Dark, I… I believe this dream is different./

Dark was shocked, could it really be true? Did Daisuke really get the _seeing_ power? Of all the thousands of Dark's hosts, there were only six, who had the _seeing_ power. Could it be possible, that Daisuke was the seventh?

Dark took a deep breath.

/Okay Dai-chan.. I believe you. Turn into me so we can get to creepy boy's department as quick as possible./

/Hai/

/Ma te! Wait a sec. You know, that if this is some lame excuse to get to Hiwatari's department in the middle of the night, I'll kill you! Don't try to convince me that I'm wrong. I know you like him/

Daisuke turned blood red.

/wha- whatareyoutalkingabout/

/Oh! How cute, Dai-chan! You always speak fast when you're embarrassed.. but still, you taste is _low_.. Of all the guys.. you choose Hiwatari.. --'/

/DAAARK! . /

/Hehe.. kiddin'! Kinddin'! Now, let's rescue the ever so weak ice-cold kid, ne/

/Will you stop that/

/You are so cute, Dai-chan/

/Urusai/

The full moon.. It was so beautiful. Hiwatari stood by window and looked longingly at the moon. He wished that he could float so high up, that he could reach the moon. The feeling of freedom was the only thing Hiwatari so desperately needed. Of course, he needed Niwa-kun, too... But... No... Do not think about Niwa-kun.

Hiwatari sighed. He touched the window, and looked at his reflection. He saw a thin, a bit _too _thin boy. The crystal blue eyes stared back at him. Hiwatari saw a boy wearing unzipped marine blue jeans. He did not bother to get a shirt after the shower. He always took a shower after Krad… Hiwatari moaned, even the thought of what Krad did disgusted him. Hiwatari's hair was soaked, drops of water slithering down his body. Hiwatari glanced at his arm, he could see Krad's tight grip, leaving a huge purple bruise. His whole body was covered with wounds and bruises. Gently, Hiwatari touched the thin, but deep wound he had across his chest. He winced. Krad's nails sure were hard and long.

Hiwatari could still feel Krad's tongue licking his wound. Krad's spit was like dripping acid.

Hiwatari shivered... Maybe he should find some clothes...

Hiwatari laughed a bitter laugh… why was his life so doomed? Why was he living at all? Yeah.. why was he living at all?

Maybe he should just end it all.. It's so much easier.. The solution sounded so tempting.. Maybe he should.. Yeah.. Why not? There was nothing to live for…

Filled with excitement.. Hiwatari rushed to his room. He found the pocket-knife he always hid under his pillow. He never thought he would use it at himself. Life's so ironic.

:Don't do it Satoshi-sama:

:Shut up:

He touched the blade, thinking which part of his body he should strike.. maybe he should just cut the wound, Krad caused, a little deeper… then he would die slowly… or should he just strike his heart? No…

Hiwatari decided that he would cut the wound, so when he die, there won't be any trace of Krad left on him.

Hiwatari lifted his arm. Biting his lips… he must do this.

"NO! Creepy boy! Stop!"

Dark flew inside through the window. Pieces of glass flew everywhere. When he landed on the floor, he automatically turned into Daisuke.

Nearly out of breath, Daisuke looked up at Hiwatari with sorrowful eyes.

"Hiwatari-kun.."

"Ni… Niwa-kun?"

/I hate to admit this.. but OH MY GOD! Creepy boy's _body!_ Look at his stomach Dai-chan… lookie! Now I know why you like him so much! Oh goddamnit… I want to touch him../

/DAAAAAARK! Your timing is so bad/

/smirk/

Daisuke shook his head, trying to shake the crimson blush off.

Slowly, Daisuke lifted his head and looked at Hiwatari's abused body, and gasped.

"Hiwatari-kun! Please! Don't do it! Don't kill yourself!"

Filled with shock, Hiwatari did not know what to response. He felt as if all the energy left his body. The knife fell out of his grasp. With wobbling knees, Hiwatari somehow walked to his bed and collapsed. Daisuke followed him and sat on the bed. He sighed and smiled.

"Hiwatari-kun… I'm so glad, that I came and stopped you. I do not know what to do if you just… died. Hiwatari-kun… I care a lot about you and don't want to see you hurt…"

Hiwatari couldn't say anything, he was still too paralyzed, he stared at the ceiling, without blinking.

Daisuke smiled and moved his eyes to the wound Hiwatari had across his chest. He moved closer to the wound, staring at it in an indescribable way.

/Wait.. Wha.. What are you doing, you pervert! Don't you dare! Hey! HEY! Shit, Dai-chan! STOOP/

Ignoring Dark, Daisuke bent down and gently kissed the wound. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Hiwatari smooth skin.

/Aaargh! Creepy boy germs on your lips… I'm never going to touch you again! Ew ew ew… oH fuck! Oh shit! Where in the same body.. that means.. that I've FUCKING ALSO KISSED CREEPY BOY? WHAAAAA-? GROSS/

Hiwatari felt pain but also a jolt joy and pleasure when Daisuke kissed him. He really felt like as if he touched the moon. Finally, he responded Daisuke's touch. Hiwatari cuddled Daisuke and smiled a rare smile.

He closed his eyes and a tear emerged from the corner of his eyes and joined Hiwatari's already wet hair.

* * *

Freaky: Weird ending, I know.. but I like it.. heh.. I hope you liked it, too! Please write a review, since this is my first ficcy, I really wanna know how good/bad it is. Arigato gozai masu! (bows) 

Hiwatari: I'm gonna sue you! This is the worst fic I've ever read! AND IT'S ABOUT ME! DARK! GO GET SUGISAKI-SEMPAI!

Dark: You better remember this creepy boy, this is the first and last time I _obey_ you.. But, DAMN! This ficcy sucks! wandering off to tell Sugisaki-sensei.. (ahem.. Respect! vv)

Daisuke: And I thought I was straight!

Freaky: Oh! Thanks friends! ¬.¬'

* * *

_:DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANNA WASTE YOUR TIME:_

_free talk:_

_Freaky: Okay… weird author's end-comments thingy /(you see? My English STILL sucks ass) I'm kinda surprised to see Japanese words in this fic, cuz normally or right now, I'm not really into using small Japanese words instead of English (like: hai, ma te etc.). I either write a whole sentence with Japanese words or just… use English… I like using honorific though._

_lol.. I squirmed when I read the part where Dai-chan kissed Sa-chan's chest.. I was like… OH MY GOD! I WAS SOOOO….. CUTE! So Innocent! ..but dai-chan! Why didn't you just attackSa-chan! He'll like it! -wink-..haha.. anyway.. READ MY OTHER FICS (please?)! FREAKY LOVES YA!_


End file.
